Nilfgaardian (people)
varies from light pale to dark TV series depending on the region }} The Empire, formerly Republic, of Nilfgaard consists of various cultures and nations. The native Nilfgaardian culture of Lower Alba, being a blend of customs itself, enriched itself even further over the course of the expansion of Nilfgaardian civilization. The demonym Nilfgaardian, when used properly, refers only to the people of Lower Alba, descending from so-called Black Seidhe. While the Nilfgaarian culture has been planted in the Provinces and Palatinates of the Empire, the inhabitants of those regions tend to name themselves as they were named before the conquest. Persons who embrace the Nilfgaardian way of life but do not have Lower Alban ancestry are sometimes called Nilfgaardized, e.g. Nilfgaardized Gemmerans. The Vicovarians, Rowani, and Ymlats have been Nilfgaardized for a long time. History Nilfgaardians believe their history reach the 2nd century. The first settlers mixed with Black Seidhe, creating a nation keeping most of elven language, beliefs, customs and culture. Meanwhile, the valiant sheperds inhabiting scattered settlements on the Alba slowly incorporated the surrounding nations, appropriating their best traits like the culture, technology and military strategies, offering the safety and order in return. The virulent ones mock that there is no such thing as the "original Nilfgaardian civilization", claiming that their heritage is in fact only a conglomerate of achievments of elves, Vicovarians, Etolians and several Alban tribes. The "native" Nilfgaardians must had been very vital though: in spite of being conquered a few times, they not only managed to fight liberty, but to conquer their former conquerors themselves. Originally a kingdom,The Hexer TV series at some point the governance of the realm became heavily influenced by the Senate. While the Senate's existence might suggest that Nilfgaard, much like its real-world analogue, was a Republic for some time, it's worth noting that word "republic" has not appeared in the official franchise. This state of affairs ended some time before 1150s due to actions of Imperator Torres who reduced the Senate's power and proclaimed himself Emperor thus founding the Nilfgaardian Empire. During the Usurper's rule, Nilfgaardians managed to reach Nordling realms south to Amell without causing much tremor in the further north aside Cintra which had close ties with Nazair.Stanislav Komárek Bloody wars were known among southern Nordlings so they were hardly a news – and because the Empire kept most of the local administration aside its own, northern merchants did not see many signs of new rule. By the time Encyclopaedia Maxima Mundi was written, the Nilfgaardian culture apparently became dominant, and while some of the Northern Kingdoms remained independent, the Common Speech was considered as endangered language. Appearance Nilfgaardian Empire is inhabited by most of the known sentient races, with humans as the majority. Elves, particularly asimilated ones and the so called "Wood Elves", are the largest minority, there are also some enclaves of dwarves, gnomes and halflings. The native (Lower Alban) Nilfgaardians tend to have long faces, large foreheads and dark hair and eyes - the legacy of their elven ancestors. Many of them have aquiline noses and strong chins, resulting in a characteristic Nilfgaardian profile. They are of medium height, usually with slim bodies and slender - yet muscled - arms and legs. Their skin is darker than Nordlings' but usually not much swarthy. However, due to mixing with conguered nations and immigrants in the capital region, these characteristics can often vary. Society TBA Culture Language and writing systems The Empire could be described as a genuine linguistic microcosm. Each of the conquered people used their ancestral languages at home, especially in the south. There was an exception in case of Nordling countries conquered in the 13th century - while the Common Speech was used on equal terms with the Nilfgaardian language in schools and offices, it was slowly dying under the invaders' pressure. The Nilfgaardian language is based on Elder Speech and the languages of various human colonizers, but mostly on the Elder Speech. It is considered quite complicated, but surprisingly logical and more focused on details than the elven language. It is official throughout the state and necessary to achieve a career. The Nilfgaardian alphabet is based on Elder Runes, but the Nordling's modern alphabet is also in unofficial use. Education TBA Religion During the republican period, there was no official religion, but dozens of smaller cults scattered throughout the state. The situation changed during Emperor Torres's reign who was looking for a symbol which would unite the realm better and more permanently than only the ruling dynasty. He found such a symbol in the Great Sun, a minor cult popular within the core regions of the empire. Through the March 8th Edict he declared the Church of the Great Sun the official state religion in the Empire. Other religions have been tolerated - as long as they stay away from positions of power. Footnotes References Category:Humans